William Connelly
Background Born Nathaniel William in Salem, MA in the US with his twin sister Rose Connelly, to parents Mariah Sanders-Connelly and MItchell Tanner. He was young when his father died and after moving with his family to be closer to their mother's friends, Whilst he was close to his sister, he left when he came of school age and attended school in Durmstrang. Growing up without his father figure, Wills spent most of his time at Durmstrang, rarely returning home to see his family and writing was at a minimal. Typically private about what he is thinking about his family, he is protective of his sister, but he rarely talks about his time at Durmstrang and doesn't talk to his mother as much as he should. This has continued throughout his life. Close to his surrogate father of Leander Cross, he spends most of his time making jokes at the vampires expense. Family Mother: Mariah Connelly Father: Mitchell Tanner Annoying Twin Sister: Rose Connelly Surrogate Father Figure: Leander Cross Schooling Years Attending Durmstrang away from his twin sister, William was one of the few in his family that attended a school outside of the States. William spent most of his time at school avoiding class, only doing what was necessary. Whislt he returned home for his first few years, his writing stopped and his visits were brief. In his fourth year during a practical session with Dark Arts, a member of the group was fatally injured. Due to their lack of supervision and the older seven year members of the group convincing them to not say anything, the injury was deemed a self created accident and nothing more was said of the issue. William, afraid he woudl say something and guilt over what happened has since stopped talking about his time at Durmstrang and refuses to bring it up in anything more than passing. He didn't participate in Quidditch or other sporting events, preferring to keep to himself and to the use of his wand. Adult Years Since graduating Durmstrang, William studied law in Bulgaria before taking a job in London. Still keeping the secret since Durmstrang, Wills found he needed a change of scenary and to remove himself from the situation that had happene. Returning to London and taking a position within the Wizengamot he was unaware of his sister's employment until his first night shift that he was there. With his presence now known to his family again, he is still working on contacting and reassuring them of his movements. During a festival of lights in his first year back at London, he ran into Nora McAllister, a then student at Hogwarts and quickly developed a friendship and then relationship. Preferring to work on his reputation, he continues to try to keep his head down and do well at work, he does however have a habit of shooting his mouth off around those with his sarcasm. Relationships Romance: *Wills used to date Nora McAllister, proposing to her towards the end of their relationship, she accepted. After an attack by the Death Eaters that shook Wills and made him blame himself for Nora's injuries, he fled the country thinking that it was best for Nora's wellbeing if he wasn't around. Upon return, he was confronted by Nora and whilst he still has feelings for Nora and cares for her, he wasn't able to overcome the guilt and fear that he was bad for her and he let her walk away. Friendships: Despite Kelly trying to throw herself at him when they were younger, Wills took it upon himself to ensure that they stayed friends. And only friends. She eventually understood. Quotes “I’m well aware that my sister has breasts and that she may one day get pregnant. I think I can handle whatever daisy printed stuff she has in there.” - Tell me what you know. "If you have no blood pressure, how exactly are you going to nail this chick that you won't tell about you being a.. well vampire? Because I am fairly sure that you need blood to make that happen, or is there some sort of vampire viagra you can take?" - Just Like Old Times "Then so help me god you're going down, she's in there and I'm going in there, and if you're a healer than I want you to come, and if you want to stick around and help then please. I don't want her to die, please.. just.. I'm not letting her die." - And Then Thunder Came See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:Ministry of Magic Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Copper Category:Wizard Category:OMAdians Category:Halfblood Category:Durmstrang